Please Don't Leave Me!
by pastaaddict
Summary: England storms out of Scotland's house in a temper after an argument about Scottish Independence and get caught up in an accident driving home. At his bed side Allistor admits his feelings for Arthur. Both country and human names used! (EnglandxScotland. Don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a requested pairing from Scarlet Phantom(Phantom Angelic). I hope you like!**

**Characters**

**Arthur Kirkland – England**

**Allistor Kirkland – Scotland OC**

**Rhys Kirkland – Wales OC**

**Patrick Kirkland – Ireland OC**

**Seamus Kirkland – Northern Ireland OC**

**Alfred F Jones – America**

**Francis Bonnefoy – France**

**Matthew Williams – Canada**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Please don't leave me!**_

"Fine! Do what you want! Just don't come running to me when it all goes wrong."

All talks between England and Scotland ended in arguments and fights but when Arthur Kirkland went to Edinburgh to talk to his brother, Allistor about the bid for Scottish Independence, it was only going to end one way and the brothers were once again knee-deep in disagreement.

"If my people don't want to be part of the UK no more," Allistor shouted back, his scottish accent pronounced in his anger. "Then that's all there is to it. So suck it!"

"That should make you happy," Arthur retorted. "You've always wanted me gone. Well, good riddance, you wanker!" and he stormed out.

The red-haired nation sat down, putting his head in his hands. The issue of Scotland's independence always divided him, partly because his people were divided over the wisdom of such a move and partly because, while he would dearly love to be his own country, such a move would separate him, perhaps for good, from the one person he truly loved.

His own brother!

He knew it was weird, after all everyone thought Belarus was nuts for her obsession with her older brother, Russia, but Allistor could not help it. He had always loved Arthur despite of how they were always fighting, in fact the reason Allistor fought with Arthur all the time was because of his love for him and how everyone would see it as unnatural. He was trying to distance himself from Arthur.

The only thing he had done was distance Arthur from himself because, while he was still as in love with his brother as always, Arthur hated him and it was his own fault.

It started out as brotherly love and concern that Arthur would be too weak to withstand being a nation so Allistor got Rhys (Wales) to help him toughen Arthur up. It had taken time but it had eventually worked, Arthur became the most powerful of the British Isle nations and Allistor's brotherly affection had morphed into something deeper but they had perhaps pushed it too far because Arthur had felt bullied as a child and their relationship never became close as a result.

Now he was slipping further away and Allistor felt it was his own fault. Maybe it was for the best that Arthur did not grow closer to him. He did not know if he could hide his feelings if Arthur was less hostile to him.

Allistor went to get himself a large whiskey. Or several.

* * *

"Git, git, GIT!"

Arthur drove his mini cooper down the A702 and turned on to the M74, watching the lights in the night, wondering why he thought this visit to his brother would be any different to the others over the centuries. He wanted to repair the problems of the past and build a relationship with all his brothers. It was slow going but he had made headway with Rhys, Patrick (Ireland) and Seamus (Northern Ireland) but Allistor was strangely resistant to his overtures.

And now this. Scotland was threatening to pull away from the UK, taking Allistor with it and Arthur's chances of growing close to him were disappearing.

Did Allistor really hate him so much, he wanted to be permanently separated from him? The idea was enough to break Arthur's heart. Because despite their troubled history, Arthur did not want to lose Allistor like this. The last time he felt like this, he was losing America.

Arthur did not think he could take that again.

* * *

A mile down the road, coming the other way, the driver of the articulated lorry was wishing that he had stopped at the last motorway service stop. He was tired, his eyes were drooping and his head was nodding. He decided he would stop at the next services as his eyes began to droop again.

Moments later, he was asleep and his lorry jumped the central reservation and careered down the wrong side of the motorway.

Straight for Arthur's car.

* * *

Bright headlight suddenly blinded Arthur and then there was a massive impact and the air bag deployed, preventing Arthur's head from hitting the steering wheel but the mini cooper was airborne as it spun and crashed to the ground and, after rolling across the motorway two more times, finally came to a stop but by that time Arthur was already unconscious.

The impact woke the lorry driver and he struggled to bring the lorry under control. The lorry blocked the motorway as it came to a stop. The driver breathed a sigh of relief.

Until he saw the wreck that was barely discernible as a car, let alone a mini cooper, with an unmoving arm sticking out of what used to be the side window.

* * *

The whisky did not help. Allistor did not feel any better, he just felt drunk and he was too wound up to sleep so he turned on the radio.

" …... _in the city."_ the news reader finished the previous story. "_In local news, there has been an accident, which has closed the south-bound lane of the M74, involving an articulated lorry and a mini cooper. The driver of the mini, a man in his early twenties who has not been named, was taken to Glasgow Royal Infirmary where he remains in a critical condition... "_

Allistor turned off the radio as he was hit with a really bad feeling that ate away the drunk feeling. Arthur's car was a mini cooper and if he was driving home, then the M74 …...

No! It could not be Arthur's car but he could not shake the feeling. He had to be sure.

He grabbed his phone and, after finding the number, rang the hospital.

"Glasgow Royal Infirmary!" a female voice said.

"Hello," Allistor replied. "Can you put me through to A&E, please?"

"One moment, sir!" Allistor impatiently tapped his foot as he was put on hold.

"A&E!"

"Hallo!" Allistor said, almost breathlessly. "I just heard about a crash on the motorway, involving a mini cooper and someone being injured. I wanted to check because my brother drives the same car and would have been on the motorway."

"And what's your brother's name, sir?" the man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

Allistor waited desperately for them to say it was not him. It was quiet on the phone for a moment.

"I think, perhaps, you should come to the hospital, sir!"

In that moment Allistor knew it was Arthur.

* * *

Allistor took the next train to Glasgow, not wanting to drive after the whiskey he had consumed, then went straight to the hospital and A&E. He passed the other people in the waiting room and went straight to the man behind the desk.

"My name's Allistor Kirkland," he told him. He had given his name over the phone so they would know him when he came. "I'm here about my brother, Arthur."

"Yes, Mr Kirkland," he replied and stopped a passing orderly. "Donald, can you take Mr Kirkland to the relatives room while I tell Dr McKinley?"

"Aye," the man replied and showed Allistor the way. Allistor waited for five minutes sat in the green relatives room until a black-haired man in a white doctor's coat finally arrived.

"Mr Kirkland?" he asked. Alistor nodded.

"I'm Dr McKinley," the doctor said. "I've been taking care of your brother since he was brought in."

"How is he, Doc?"

"I'll be honest, Mr Kirkland," he replied. "Your brother is in ICU. He has some of the worst injures I've ever seen on someone who wasn't dead, I'm not even sure how he stayed alive after the crash. As it is, I'm afraid, right now, your brother is in coma."

Allistor knew that a nation could take the kind of physical punishment that would kill a human but if Arthur was injured enough to be comatose, it had to be bad.

"Can I see him?" Allistor asked.

"Of course," the doctor agreed. "But be prepared. His injures are very severe."

* * *

Allistor was not prepared. Arthur was a mess. There did not seem to be a single part of his body that was not damaged, broken or bruised. In short he was a bloody mess.

Allistor clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out but he could not stop the moisture flooding his eyes. Arthur was on a ventilator, enabling him to breath, and he was surrounded by machines monitoring his heart and brain function. A drip was inserted into his arm as he was given a blood transfusion.

Arthur's face was a mass of bruises and grazes. His large eyebrows stood out in contrast and if he could see Arthur's eyes, Allistor would have seen that they were blooded.

Arthur's right arm was in a cast and his chest was bandaged, bruises showing where the bandages did not cover the skin. His left arm was also bandaged and his left wrist was in a cast. Wires snaked out from under the bandages to the machines monitoring his condition.

Allistor could not believe that this broken wreck was his brother.

"He was lucky he survived," the doctor told him. "I still don't know how. I was told the crash was pretty bad."

"Arthur's tough," Allistor replied, resolutely. "He'll pull through."

Dr McKinley just smiled and nodded, believing that Allistor was fooling himself. If Arthur did survive, the doctor doubted he would be the same.

"I'll give you some privacy," he said and left ICU. Allistor sat down by Arthur.

"Well, bunny," he said. "You got my attention now. You didn't have to be so drastic, you know." Arthur did not respond and the beeping and sounds of the machines was his only answer. Allistor could feel tears burning his eyes again.

"Please don't leave me, bunny," Allistor plead. "Funny. Isn't that what you came to beg me? I wouldn't listen. Why should you listen to me now?"

Allistor thought back over the centuries that they had been brothers. When Arthur was born, when the britons were finally unified by King Arthur, hence Arthur's name, he was so small and helpless.

"You always thought I hated you," Allistor realised how his actions would have looked to the tiny nation of that time. "I never hated you, bunny. I didn't want anyone to take advantage of you so I was hard on you to toughen you up but you still fell prey to the likes of France. All I did was make you hate me." He put his hand over Arthur's and held it. "I lost my favourite brother."

Allistor let go of Arthur hand, stood up and left the hospital. He pulled out his mobile phone and he first called the other British Isle brothers to tell them what happened. Then he called America, Canada and France who began to call the other nations.

And the world was coming to England's bedside.

* * *

Wales was the first to arrive the next day, followed by the Ireland brothers who had caught the earliest flight to Glasgow available. Other nations were on their way, surprising Allistor with just how many of the nations actually cared about Arthur. He wondered if Arthur even knew.

"What happened?" Rhys was shocked to a mere whisper at the sight of his younger brother's condition. None of the British Isle brothers had been expecting to see Arthur so badly injured and Seamus, as the only nation younger than Arthur, took it the hardest. The young teenage looking red-head (though not as red as Scotland) had the closest relationship with Arthur and, seeing his brother in such a condition had reduced the boy to tears and Patrick had taken him outside to calm down.

"I was told some idiot lorry driver fell asleep at the wheel," Allistor recalled what he was told by the police who came to see if Arthur was in any condition to give a statement. Some hope. "He swerved in to oncoming traffic and hit Arthur's car almost head on. The police got the driver in custody."

"Arthur's in a hospital bed because someone was tired?" Rhys said, stunned. "What was he doing up here, anyway?"

"He came to see me," Allistor admitted. "About the independence vote. He didn't want me to leave the UK. We had a blazing row about it and Arthur stormed out. It's my fault Arthur was on that motorway." Rhys shook his head.

"You both have tempers," he replied. "It was Arthur's choice to leave. No one knew what was going to happen so stop blaming yourself."

"Easier said than done," Allistor replied. He could only believe that if he had not argued …..

* * *

It grew dark and the other brothers went to a nearby hotel to rest but Allistor refused to leave Arthur's side and fell asleep in a chair by his bed. He woke in the morning when Doctor McKinley made his rounds and checked on Arthur.

"Hmm," he mused. Allistor looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing wrong," the doctor replied. "In fact, your brother seems to be breathing easier. I'll do some tests and if they come back clear, we'll take him off the ventilator." He went away to order the tests.

Allistor looked back at Arthur and the ventilator tube in his mouth. He would be glad to see the back of it and he noticed the some of Arthur's bruises were beginning to fade. Arthur would recover, Allistor was sure of that but they would be right back to the problem that brought them here in the first place.

* * *

The test results came back good and Arthur was taken off the ventilator. His breathing was stable which reassured the British Isle brothers that their brother was indeed getting better. The machine were still beeping but the heart monitor was a little more regular and the doctor was more optimistic of Arthur's recovery.

"Are you really going to become independent from the UK?" Seamus asked Allistor. "I don't think Arthur wants you to go."

"What he or I want is irrelevant," Allistor replied. "If my people vote for it, that's what going to happen, whether I want it or not."

"But do you really want to?" Rhys asked. Alistor did not reply. It was a question he had asked himself countless times and had no answer for. Yes, he wanted to be his own country, every nation did at some point or other, but he did not want to leave his brother behind, despite their rocky relationship. But would it be better, given the feelings he had for his sibling, to finally part from Arthur, despite the fact it would break his heart to lose the one he truly loved?

He wondered if America went through this dilemma when deciding whether or not to declare his independence. Allistor knew the former colony and former caretaker still cared about each other, even if they bickered, teased and sometimes outright insulted each other. If they did not then why did they back each other up in times of trouble.

Actually, when you think about it, that's what brothers do.

Allistor did not think it would be the same way for himself and Arthur. Alfred and Arthur's love for each other was only ever brotherly, no matter what France claimed. Allistor's affectation had ceased to be brotherly a long time ago and he could not help but think there was something wrong with him. Allistor knew Arthur had been trying to build bridges but Allistor kept him at arms length. He did not think he could keep his feelings to himself if he and Arthur were on closer terms.

Suddenly the doors burst open and America, Canada and France came into the room. Alfred and Francis had been visiting Matthew when Matthew got the news and they immediately caught a plane to Scotland.

"How's Iggy?" Alfred demanded, urgently. "And what the fuck happened?" Alfred had this habit of using foul language when he was worried or upset and he had worked himself into a right state on the plane flight over. It had taken both Matthew and Francis to keep him under control and from annoying the flight stewards.

Allistor told them about the accident and took them to see Arthur. He was glad Arthur was off the ventilator because if Alfred saw that he would lose it, big time!

"He's getting better," Allistor assured as they stared at Arthur's injuries in shock. "He's off the ventilator now and he's more stabilized."

"Mon Dieu!" Francis gasped. "How bad was this accident?"

"It was a mini cooper against an articulated lorry," Allistor replied. "It was bad." Alfred sat down beside Arthur's bed and took his hand.

"It's okay, Iggy," he said. "The hero's here." Allistor could see traces of the little colony who once adored England in the super power's face as he sat by Arthur, desperate to help but unable to do anything. Matthew went to Alfred and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be all right, eh!" Matthew said, quietly. "You heard. He's getting better."

"As long as you don't put a hamburger on his head," Francis remarked in a light tone. Alfred chuckled, dryly.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone decided to go for something to eat. Alfred, unusually, abstained and Allistor stayed with him. As the others strolled out, a silence reigned for a while.

"What was it like for you?" Allistor asked Alfred, unexpectedly.

"What was what like?"

"Declaring your independence from England!"

"As America, it came easier than you'd expect," Alfred replied. "After all, it's what my people wanted. As Alfred, it was the hardest thing I ever did. Arthur raised me. I loved my big brother, although he didn't want me to call him that. I never understood why."

Allistor knew why. It was because of him and, to some extent, Rhys. His treatment at their hands probably made him afraid to be called big brother. Bad memories.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't become independent?"

"I wish it hadn't been necessary," Alfred mused. "But Arthur was too overprotective, he wouldn't let me do anything. I had to become independent to become my own person, to prove I could stand on my own two feet. But it damaged my relationship with Arthur and it took awhile to be back on speaking terms with him. The War of 1812 didn't help, either. Is this about that scottish independence thing?" Allistor nodded.

"I can't tell if it's the right thing to do, man," Alfred said. "But your people should think about it carefully. Once it's done, there's no going back!"

Allistor thought about what Alfred had said. Everyone in Scotland was thinking hard about the issue. How the vote would go was anyone's guess. A vote that would change his life forever.

Alfred's stomach eventually growled and he laughed.

"I better go get something to eat," he said. "You coming?" Allistor shook his head and took Alfred's place when he left and took Arthur's hand.

"I don't know how this is going to work out, bunny," he said. "I don't know what'll happen if my people vote for independence. Maybe it'll be for the best in the end. I can't keep it in forever but I can't let anyone see. I can't love you like a brother any more, I'm too far gone for that now."

Allistor stood up and bent over Arthur and gentle pressed his lips to Arthur's

"I love you, bunny!" There, he finally said it. "I'll always love you, no matter how this all turns out." Allistor stood up and left the room for a smoke and to get his head straight. He did not see Arthur's eyes crack open a little or hear his whisper.

"I love you too, you celtic wanker!"

**I hope you liked this story. I've tried to be as realistic as possible with the roads and the hospital that Arthur would be taken to. I was originally going to go with Edinburgh but my brother said anyone in an accident on the M74 would be taken to Glasgow because it's closer. By the way Glasgow Royal Infirmary is a real hospital. (I've never been there, I googled it)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read it.**

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

After posting Please Don't Leave Me! I've had requests not to leave it as a one shot. At this point in time, though, I'm rather busy with my Hetalia Tales series but I will consider adding another chapter to Please Don't Leave Me! in the future, maybe after the Scottish Independence vote so I'll have a idea which direction to take the story in so please stay tuned.

**Rockstarotaku – Thanks for your PM. If I do another chapter I hope you like it as much.**

**Scarlet Phantom – I glad you like your requested story and thanks to popular demand you just might get more of it.**

**That One Guest – As you see, you're not the only one who thinks it should go further so I'll see what I can do in the future.**

**Guest – All true. Politics isn't really my thing but I was thinking of more recent history as things have calmed since the seventies, part of the 'building bridges' thing. As I made Seamus the youngest brother he wouldn't have been part of the 'toughening up' which might make Arthur view him in a better light and make him feel a little closer to Seamus, well that's my reasoning, anyway. I'm very pleased you like my writing and I hope I can write another chapter you'll enjoy.**

Hope to continue this in the future.

Hasta la Pasta!


	3. Chapter 2

**Got up this morning and turned on the news and Scotland voted to stay a part of the UK so here's the new chapter as promised!**

**Please Don't Leave Me! Was a requested pairing by Scarlet Phantom/Phantom Angelic and was originally a one-shot. But another chapter was requested by a number of readers so here you go. I hope you like.**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Chapter 2**

Arthur was lost in darkness and silence. He had no idea how long it had been but then he could hear a regular, rhythmic sound, just at the edge of his hearing. A muted beeping noise.

The sound got louder and was joined by low murmuring sounds. The murmuring became voices as he tried to open his eyes but he was too weak. Why was he so weak? And why was his body racked with pain?

He remembered being on the motorway, then he remembered the blinding lights, the impact.

Had he been in an accident? Was he in hospital? It made sense as the beeping noise sounded like that noise that heart monitors make. His hearing sharpened and he could recognise the voices and what they were saying.

"... what like?" he heard Alfred's voice say.

"Declaring your independence from England!" That sounded like Allistor. Arthur wanted to know too.

"As America, it came easier than you'd expect," cam the reply. "After all, it's what my people wanted. As Alfred, it was the hardest thing I ever did. Arthur raised me. I loved my big brother, although he didn't want me to call him that. I never understood why."

Arthur thought back to the time when he claimed Alfred as his brother. When Alfred said he would call him Big Brother, all kinds of bad memories of Allistor and Rhys came to mind and maybe a slight fear that he might treat Alfred the same way if he called him that so he told Alfred to call him Britain.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't become independent?" Arthur wanted to know this too.

"I wish it hadn't been necessary," he heard Alfred say. "But Arthur was too overprotective, he wouldn't let me do anything. I had to become independent to become my own person, to prove I could stand on my own two feet. But it damaged my relationship with Arthur and it took awhile to be back on speaking terms with him. The War of 1812 didn't help, either."

Arthur had never thought about how his protectiveness might have smothered the ripe for rebellion, equivalent of teen aged, America. He thought Alfred had just grown to hate him. He had just wanted to look out for his little brother the way no one had seemed to look out for him. Had he really gone too far?

"Is this about that Scottish Independence thing?"

Good question, Arthur thought but he did not hear an answer.

"I can't tell you if it's the right thing to do, man," Alfred said. "But your people should think about it carefully. Once it's done, there's no going back!" There was silence.

Then there was the sound of someone's stomach growling. It has to Alfred, Arthur guessed and he heard Alfred laugh.

"I better go get something to eat," he said. "You coming?" Alistor did not answer and Arthur heard Alfred leave the room.

He felt Allistor take hold of his hand.

"I don't know how this is going to work out, bunny," he heard Allistor say. "I don't know what'll happen if my people vote for independence. Maybe it'll be for the best in the end. I can't keep it in forever but I can't let anyone see. I can't love you like a brother any more, I'm too far gone for that now."

What was Allistor saying?

And then he felt lips pressed against his. Had his brother just kissed him? The lips moved away.

"I love you, bunny! I'll always love you, no matter how this all turns out."

Allistor had just confessed to him! His brother loved him that way? Suddenly everything made sense. Rhys had told him, some time ago, the reason for Allistor and Rhys's treatment of him when he was a child. Arthur had called both of them wankers and then talked long into the night with Rhys, coming to an understanding with his previously estranged brother which was why he did not understand Allistor's reluctance to bury the hatchet.

Now he realised Allistor had been keeping him at arms length because of his feelings for him. Allistor was in love with him. With him!

Relationships between sibling nations was not quite the same as between human ones. When countries made alliances, the personifications would marry. Familial connections made no difference but there was still a certain _awkwardness_ attached to it. For sibling nations to willingly have a relationship with each other would certainly raise eyebrows.

But the attraction was not entirely one sided.

He heard Allistor's footsteps move across the room and he was finally able to force his eyes open in time to see Allistor leaving the room. Could he do it? Could he act on the secret passion he had kept hidden for the past few century.

"I love you too, you celtic wanker!"

* * *

When the others came back from the cafeteria, it was to the sight of Doctor McKinley and a nurse hovering around Arthur's bed. Unable to see Arthur for the doctor's back they feared the worse.

"What's happened?" Rhys demanded. The doctor stepped to one side with a smile and revealed that, although weak, Arthur was awake. Everyone gathered around Arthur's bed except Allistor who was still outside, smoking. The doctor and nurse gave them some privacy.

"Iggy!" Alfred shouted. "Ya scared the hell out of us, man." Seamus went to hug his brother but did it carefully so not to hurt him.

"Hon hon hon," Francis chuckled. "You certainly know how to get our attention, mon petit lapin (my little rabbit)."

"I didn't do it on purpose, frog," Arthur snapped,weakly but showing he was on the road to full recovery. Patrick came forward.

"Just try not to do it again," he said. "I'm not sure we can take it."

"I'm not planning on it."

"What's going on?" Allistor's voice rang out from the door. Rhys went to meet him.

"Arthur's awake!" Allistor shot to the bed, Seamus and Patrick making room for him. Arthur still looked weak but at least his eyes were open but when he looked at Allistor, there was a strange look in his eyes.

"Allistor," he said, a little unsure.

"How are you, bunny?" he asked.

"I've been better," Arthur replied. "What happened to me, anyway?"

"An over-tired lorry driver fell asleep at the wheel and crossed the centre of the motorway into your lane," Rhys explained. "Your mini cooper's a write off, by the way."

"Pity," Arthur commented. "I really liked that car."

"Sorry about this," the doctor had returned. "But Mr Kirkland needs to rest now."

Each of them said their goodbyes and promised to visit the next day. Allistor was the last to leave looking back at Arthur to find him looking back at him with a strange look in his eyes.

He pondered as he left but then dismissed it from his mind.

* * *

Doctor McKinley was amazed at Arthur's rate of recovery. In just under two weeks, Arthur was ready to be discharged. An investigation into the accident showed that the lorry driver and many of his colleagues were under pressure by their bosses to do deliveries in the least amount of time, even having their jobs threatened. The police were dealing with it.

Arthur returned home and his brothers took turns watching over him. Other nations came to visit him and soon he was back on his feet.

The only person that did not come near after Arthur returned home was Allistor. He felt too awkward around Arthur and he was busy with the upcoming vote. The countdown had started.

Then, all too soon, the day had arrived. 18th September, 2014.

The vote for Scottish Independence!

Scottish citizens came out in droves to cast their votes to decide their future. The UK and, indeed the world, could only sit and wait until the deadline for voting closed and then to wait for the counting to be completed.

As the counting officer made her way to make the final announcement, Scotland and the rest of the UK held it breath.

* * *

The United Kingdom was still intact!

The majority of the scottish people had, for varying reasons, decided it was better to stay with the UK. There would be no massive upheaval for either side and things were settling down after all the excitement. Political and economical changes were promised and the UK began to move forward.

Arthur, naturally, was happy about that but he wondered how Allistor was feeling. He had not seen him since the vote and, while he was glad the UK would stay intact, he grieved a little for his brother's lost chance to be his own country.

Arthur thought a great deal about that day in the hospital when Allistor confessed his feelings for his little brother. If he had known Arthur was awake he would be mortified but how would he feel if Allistor knew that Arthur returned his feelings.

A relationship with his own brother would not get the kind of scorn that a human relationship would but it would still attract attention. A relationship not caused by alliance even more so. But Allistor had not been near and Arthur still felt like he had lost him.

Perhaps it would be better if they stayed apart.

* * *

Allistor drank another whiskey. He was well on his way to getting falling down drunk but oblivion was still beyond his reach. True, he was not going to become his own country but that was only part of his dark mood.

He would remain part of the UK which meant he would not be separated from Arthur but he did not know if that was a good or a bad thing. His love for Arthur had just gotten stronger and he did not know how to deal with it. How would Arthur feel if he knew? Would he be disgusted and outraged? Would he think Allistor was as mentally unbalanced as Belarus and pity him?

Allistor could not live with that.

His glass was empty so he went to refill it. Just as he went to down it there was a knock on the door. He grumbled at the late hour as he went to the door and yanked it open.

Arthur was stood on his doorstep. He took one look at Allistor and stated the obvious.

"You're pissed!"

"And it's late for visiting," Allistor slurred. "What are you doing up here anyway? Come to gloat?" Arthur wrinkled his nose at Allistor's alcoholic breath.

"No, I haven't," he replied, tersely. "Is that why you're drinking? I was prepared for your people voting for independence, you know. It may happen one day, now was just not the right time."

"Then what are you doing up here?" Allistor could not tell him the main reason for his drunken state. Arthur stepped across the threshold.

"I need to talk to you," Arthur said and walked into the house. He had debated the wisdom of what he was about to do all the way up to Edinburgh but he had to do something. The staying apart thing was not going to work. For one thing, they would have to meet up from time to time for government business, which would also have been true had the vote gone the other way. And, for another, the thought not seeing Allistor again was more than he could stand.

Allistor staggered into the living room after Arthur and sat, or rather fell, on one of the sofas and down his neglected whiskey. Arthur remained standing.

"So, what do you want?"

"To know if what you said at the hospital was true." Some of Allistor's alcoholic haze drained away. He could not be talking about THAT!

"What did I say?" he asked, cautiously.

"That you loved me," Arthur replied, candidly. "And NOT as a brother!" Allistor was almost completely sober now with the shock.

"No!" he denied. "You were unconscious."

"I was awake," Arthur confirmed. "I was just too weak to open my eyes." Allistor hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"Oh God!" his exclamation was muffled by his palms. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Arthur knelt in front of Allistor and pried his hands from his face and placed his hands on Allistor's cheeks.

"I thought it was only me that felt that way," Arthur whispered. Allistor stared at him.

"You mean that you..." Allistor was cut off as Arthur captured his lips with his own. After a moment of surprise, Allistor pressed his lips more firmly on Arthur's. A need for air finally ended the kiss.

"How long have you loved me?" Arthur asked.

"Always," Allistor replied. "I've always loved you, bunny. As a brother at first but then it changed. I can't even say when but one day I realised I wished you weren't my brother so we could be together but I didn't think you would feel the same way so I said nothing. You?"

"When Rhys told me the real reason for all your bullying when I was a child," Arthur answered. "I very nearly hated you forever for that. You can be such a stupid git at times, you know that. Rhys too, for going along with it." Allistor chuckled.

"We're going to shock a lot of people when they find out," he commented.

"They can just get over it," Arthur replied, adamantly. "In the meantime, I want you all to myself for a while."

And they leaned in to kiss again.

* * *

_World Meeting, Washington._

"Has anyone seen Iggy?" Alfred asked as the countries congregated. He was early for a change because Canada had been staying with him for this meeting and dragged him out in time for it. All the nations were in attendance but England was absent. Some of the nations began searching rooms.

"Ve~ I saw him before," Italy replied. "I think he was talking to Scotland."

"What is Scotland doing here?" asked Germany. "His bid for independence failed so he's still part of the UK."

"He and Angleterre have been spending a lot of time together recently and Scotland accompanies him to a lot of meetings," France replied, suggestively. "The recent vote seems to have brought them closer together, no."

"I'll say," Hungary replied. She was stood in front of a door to an office she had opened and she was staring at something, blood dripping from her nose and she produced a camera from god knows where and began snapping. The others raced to see what she was taking photographs of.

Allistor and Arthur were stood like deers in a headlight, clearly in a passionate embrace and Allistor's hand was under Arthur's shirt. Japan also brought out a camera and began clicking away while trying to stem his own nosebleed. Allistor and Arthur pulled apart and began straightening their clothing.

Switzerland put his hand over Liechtenstein's eyes and threatened to shoot them both in the head if they ever did that in front of his little sister again. Italy cooed and cuddled Romano who slapped him in the back of his head and told him to stop being an idiot. Spain tried to cuddle Romano and got the same treatment. America mouth opened and close like a fish. France looked like he knew about it all the time and Germany just wanted to distance himself from the whole thing and get on with the meeting.

Arthur could not believe they had lost track of where they were and of the time.

"Well, it's out in the open now," Allistor stated as the countries reluctantly moved away, Hungary and Japan, the last to go. "Time to face the music."

"As long as you're with me, I don't care," Arthur replied.

* * *

The other countries were surprisingly tolerant of the new love in their midst, particularly Hungary and Japan, and those who were uncomfortable with it pretended it was not happening. And as the old union remained, it was joined by a new one. The union of Arthur and Allistor.

Allistor did not leave him.

**I had a chapter prepared just in case the scottish people voted for independence. Should I be asked to, I will post it next week. Just let me know if you'd like to see it.**

A guest reviewer pointed out that Scotland is still a country and he/she is right. I meant for Germany to mean that Scotland was not a separate country but I did not make this clear so I have rewritten that part of the story to clarify this and I would like to thank to reviewer for their constructive and helpful critique.

**So that's it! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Till next time, **

**Hasta la Pasta!**


	4. If Scotland Had Voted Yes

**Here we go! The alternate ending if Scotland went for Independence. This is the same as the no vote chapter up until the vote so you can skip if you want!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Please Don't Leave Me! Chapter 2:If Scotland Had Voted Yes**_

Arthur was lost in darkness and silence. He had no idea how long it had been but then he could hear a regular, rhythmic sound, just at the edge of his hearing. A muted beeping noise.

The sound got louder and was joined by low murmuring sounds. The murmuring became voices as he tried to open his eyes but he was too weak. Why was he too weak?

He remembered being on the motorway, then he remembered the blinding lights, the impact.

Had he been in an accident? Was he in hospital? It made sense as the beeping noise sounded like that noise that heart monitors make. His hearing sharpened and he could recognise the voices and what they were saying.

"... what like?" he heard Alfred's voice say.

"Declaring your independence from England!" That sounded like Allistor. Arthur wanted to know too.

"As America, it came easier than you'd expect," came the reply. "After all, it's what my people wanted. As Alfred, it was the hardest thing I ever did. Arthur raised me. I loved my big brother, although he didn't want me to call him that. I never understood why."

Arthur thought back to the time when he claimed Alfred as his brother. When Alfred said he would call him Big Brother, all kinds of bad memories of Allistor and Rhys came to mind and maybe a slight fear that he might treat Alfred the same way if he called him that so he told Alfred to call him Britain.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't become independent?" Arthur wanted to know this too.

"I wish it hadn't been necessary," he heard Alfred say. "But Arthur was too overprotective, he wouldn't let me do anything. I had to become independent to become my own person, to prove I could stand on my own two feet. But it damaged my relationship with Arthur and it took awhile to be back on speaking terms with him. The War of 1812 didn't help, either."

Arthur had never thought about how his protectiveness might have smothered the ripe for rebellion, equivalent of teen aged, America. He thought Alfred had just grown to hate him. He had just wanted to look out for his little brother the way no one had seemed to look out for him. Had he really gone too far?

"Is this about that Scottish Independence thing?"

Good question, Arthur thought but he did not hear an answer.

"I can't tell you if it's the right thing to do, man," Alfred said. "But your people should think about it carefully. Once it's done, there's no going back!" There was silence.

Then there was the sound of someone's stomach growling. It has to Alfred, Arthur guessed and he heard Alfred laugh.

"I better go get something to eat," he said. "You coming?" Alistor did not answer and Arthur heard Alfred leave the room.

He felt Allistor take hold of his hand.

"I don't know how this is going to work out, bunny," he heard Allistor say. "I don't know what'll happen if my people vote for independence. Maybe it'll be for the best in the end. I can't keep it in forever but I can't let anyone see. I can't love you like a brother any more, I'm too far gone for that now."

What was Allistor saying?

And then he felt lips pressed against his. Had his brother just kissed him? The lips moved away.

"I love you, bunny! I'll always love you, no matter how this all turns out."

Allistor had just confessed to him! His brother loved him that way? Suddenly everything made sense. Rhys had told him, a couple of centuries ago, the reason for Allistor and Rhys's treatment of him when he was a child. Arthur had called both of them wankers and then talked long into the night with Rhys, coming to an understanding with his previously estranged brother which was why he did not understand Allistor's reluctance to bury the hatchet.

Now he realised Allistor had been keeping Arthur at arms length because of his feelings for him. Allistor was in love with him. With him!

Relationships between sibling nations was not quite the same as between human ones. When countries made alliances, the personifications would marry. Familial connections made no difference but there was still a certain _awkwardness_ attached to it. For sibling nations to willing have a relationship with each other would certainly raise eyebrows.

But the attraction was not entirely one-sided.

He heard Allistor's footsteps move across the room and he was finally able to force his eyes open in time to see Allistor leaving the room. Could he finally do it? Could he act on the secret passion he had kept hidden for the past few centuries?

"I love you too, you celtic wanker!"

* * *

When the others came back from the cafeteria, it was to the sight of Doctor McKinley and a nurse hovering around Arthur's bed. Unable to see Arthur for the doctor's back they feared the worse.

"What's happened?" Rhys demanded. The doctor stepped to one side with a smile and revealed that, although weak, Arthur was awake. Everyone gathered around Arthur's bed except Allistor who was still outside, smoking. The doctor and nurse gave them some privacy.

"Iggy!" Alfred shouted. "Ya scared the hell out of us, man." Seamus went to hug his brother but did it carefully so not to hurt him.

"Hon hon hon," Francis chuckled. "You certainly know how to get our attention, mon petit lapin (my little rabbit)."

"I didn't do it on purpose, frog," Arthur snapped,weakly but showing he was on the road to full recovery. Patrick came forward.

"Just try not to do it again," he said. "I'm not sure we can take it."

"I'm not planning on it."

"What's going on?" Allistor's voice rang out from the door. Rhys went to meet him.

"Arthur's awake!" Allistor shot to the bed, Seamus and Patrick making room for him. Arthur still looked weak but at least his eyes were open but when he looked at Allistor, there was a strange look in his eyes.

"Allistor," he said, a little unsure.

"How are you, bunny?" he asked.

"I've been better," Arthur replied. "What happened to me, anyway?"

"An over-tired lorry driver fell asleep at the wheel and crossed the centre of the motorway into your lane," Rhys explained. "Your mini cooper's a write off, by the way."

"Pity," Arthur commented. "I really liked that car."

"Sorry about this," the doctor had returned. "But Mr Kirkland needs to rest now."

Each of them said their goodbyes and promised to visit the next day. Allistor was the last to leave looking back at Arthur to find him looking back at him with a strange look in his eyes.

He pondered as he left but then dismissed it from his mind.

* * *

Doctor McKinley was amazed at Arthur's rate of recovery. In just under two weeks, Arthur was ready to be discharged. An investigation into the accident showed that the lorry driver and many of his colleagues were under pressure by their bosses to do deliveries in the least amount of time, even having their jobs threatened. The police were dealing with it.

Arthur returned home and his brothers took turns watching over him. Other nations came to visit him and soon he was back on his feet. He had a long talk with Alfred about why he had wanted his independence which surprised the american nation. Arthur normally avoided that topic like the plague but they finally brought their feelings about it into the open and felt better for it. They would still bicker from time to time but they were closer now than they had been since the time they were still brothers.

The only person that did not come near after Arthur returned home was Allistor. He felt too awkward around Arthur and he was busy with the upcoming vote. The countdown had started.

Then, all too soon, the day had arrived.

The vote for Scottish Independence!

Scottish citizens came out in droves to cast their votes to decide their future. The UK and, indeed the world, could only sit and wait until the deadline for voting closed and then to wait for the counting to be completed.

As the counting officer made her way to make the final announcement, Scotland and the rest of the UK held it breath.

* * *

_World Meeting, Washington._

There was a new seat added to the table. The scottish people had voted and in another year and a half there would be another country. Although Scotland's independence would not officially happen until the 24th March, 2016, Allistor was still entitled to attend the world meetings, to _ease_ into the job, as it were. Everyone was there early, even America, as this would be the first world meeting since the vote and the first time England and Scotland would attend as separate countries.

Arthur arrived first and tried to ignore all the eyes looking at him as he move to his seat. Allistor's seat was three chairs away next to France as if trying to keep the two brothers separate but not to be so obvious as to put them at opposite sides of the table. It had been suggested to put Allistor next to Alfred but it seemed like rubbing salt in the wounds to seat him next to someone else who had also become independent from England.

Arthur sat down as if he did not have a care in the world but the other nations knew he must be hurting. Most of them had known the pain of losing a nation or colony as it struck out on its own. Ivan was unusually sympathetic, Russia having lost many countries when the Soviet Union collapsed but Arthur did not want sympathy as he looked around at everyone staring at him.

"What!" he demanded. Everyone averted their eyes, not wanting to get into an argument, at least not before the meeting.

Then all eyes turned to the door as it opened and Allistor stood in the doorway. He almost immediately spotted Arthur and their eyes locked for a full minute as the other nations looked back and forth between the brothers like a tennis match.

Arthur and Allistor had seen each other since the vote for work reasons. Negotiations had already begun for the hand over of power to the scottish government, discussing laws and administration to set Scotland up as a separate country and, as the personifications of the two countries, they had to be part of it but these meetings were kept to the point with no discussion about personal matters.

Allistor was still coming to terms with his feelings for his younger brother and would have to meet with Arthur more over the next one and a half years as Scotland moved towards becoming a separate nation. After that he hoped he would not have to spend so much time with Arthur. The more he was with him, the harder it became to fall out of love. Thank god Arthur was unconscious when Allistor confessed his feelings to him.

Arthur, on the other hand, thought a lot about that day. He had always found Allistor physically attractive and sometimes wondered _what if_ but the brother thing got in the way and Arthur never thought Allistor would even consider such a thing. To hear Allistor confess his love had been a shock and perhaps an opportunity. Until the vote happened.

Allistor took his seat and pretended not to see everybody looking his way as Germany started the meeting. Allistor was not giving any presentation and would not until he was officially declared a country so he sat back and listened.

Alfred was up first with his usual pitch, solving global warming by genetically engineering superheroes and getting the usual round of derision. And as usual, the arguments and bickering did not take long to start.

Everyone was expecting a squabble between Arthur and Allistor but they sat in their seats and just let everyone else fight. Which stopped when, suddenly, Allistor leapt out of his seat with a roar and attacked Francis.

"You don't say that about my brother," he bellowed and began pummelling the french nation as said nation covered his face to protect it. Allistor was ready to kill so Arthur grabbed him and tried to pull him off Francis. Allistor was stronger than him so Alfred grabbed him too and between them they managed to drag Allistor out of the room and into an empty office nearby.

Although they had been three seats away from each other, Allistor had been hyper-aware of Arthur the whole time and being close to his only love and unable to claim him had stretched his nerves to breaking point.

So when Francis said that England really must be the black sheep of Europe if all his nations kept wanting to leave him, Allistor lost it and went for him.

Arthur and Alfred dragged him out of the world meeting room and into an abandoned office. He tried to get back out to get at France again but they pushed him back away from the door.

"Allistor," Arthur ordered. "You'll stay here and calm down." Allistor huffed and turned his back, a quivering tower of rage. Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, can you leave us alone for a while?" he asked.

"You sure, Iggy?" Arthur did not even reprimand Alfred for the nickname.

"Quite sure!" Alfred left the room.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked. "What did Francis say about me that made you want to kill him?" Allistor did not answer.

"He didn't call me the black sheep of Europe, did he?" Allistor looked up.

"How did you know?"

"He calls me that every world meeting," Arthur replied, chuckling. "I'm immune to it now. Although, after the beating you just gave him, he might refrain for a while."

"Why do you let him get away with it?" Allistor shouted, still running on rage. "Why do you put up with it? Are you in love with him or something?"

"With that perverted frog!" Arthur exclaimed. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Whatever," Allistor snapped. "You know what, it's your damn life. I'm just glad I'll be out of it soon." He turned to leave the office.

"That's not what you said in the hospital!"

Allistor stopped in shock. No! Arthur had been unconscious at the time. Hadn't he?

"'I can't keep it in forever but I can't let anyone see'," Arthur quoted. "'I can't love you like a brother any more, I'm too far gone for that now'. Then you kissed me and said 'I love you, bunny. I'll always love you, no matter how this all turns out'."

"You were awake!" Allistor accused. "You pretended and eavesdropped …..."

"I was awake," Arthur replied. "But I was too weak to open my eyes. And I heard everything." Allistor went red.

"Don't worry," he snapped. "I'm not going to start stalking you like Belarus does to Russia. I'll be my own country soon, we'll see less of each other and I'll get over it." Arthur came in close to Allistor.

"Maybe I don't want you to get over it," he said. He reached up and lightly kissed Allistor. Allistor stepped back in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"You think you're the only one struggling with their feelings," Arthur replied. "I've loved you for a while now. Ever since Rhys told me the real reason you made my childhood a misery. You're a pair of idiots, you know that?"

"All this time?" Allistor asked.

"Why do you think I didn't want you to leave the UK?" Arthur replied. "I didn't want to lose the one I love. But I lost you anyway." Allistor took Arthur in an embrace.

"No, you haven't," he said, passionately. "I might not be part of the UK any more but you won't lose me." And his lips crashed down on Arthur's.

Lost in a passionate kiss, the two nations did not realised that they had an audience. When Allistor and Arthur did not return to the meeting room, the other countries came looking for them.

"Ve~ It's just like me and fratello," came a familiar italian voice.

"Shut up, idiota!"

Arthur and Allistor looked around to see a number of nations by the door, just inside the room. Germany's eyebrows were hitting the ceiling and Italy had a happy, dreamy look on his face while Romano looked ready to slap him upside the head, Spain looking at both of them with a bemused expression. Hungary and Japan was doing everything in stereo. Stereo cameras and stereo nosebleeds.

Switzerland was threatening to shoot them for corrupting his innocent little sister and Liechtenstein was looking between the two brothers and Switzerland with a gleam in her eye. France was smiling a knowing smile. He had suspected their feelings for sometime, after all, he was the country of love.

Russia was just glad Belarus had not seen this. She did not need any more encouragement to pursue her own brother and America, for once, was too stunned to speak.

"Yes," Arthur said. "Allistor and I are in love. Anybody have anything to say about it?"

"You're brothers, Allistor's becoming independent from you and you decide to have a love affair?" Alfred asked, finding his voice at last.

"Jealous you never thought of it, laddie?" was Allistor's smirking response.

"Hell, no!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Germany said, not wanting to get involved in this. "We still have a meeting to get through. Shall we get back to it?"

The countries filed out with Hungary taking one last photo, Arthur and Allistor being the last to leave.

"They took that well," Arthur commented. "It looks like we were worrying for nothing."

"They'll speculate for a while," Allistor replied. "Then they'll lose interest."

* * *

Scotland left the UK but Allistor did not leave Arthur and he and Arthur began a union of their own.

**So that what the chapter would have been if Scotland went with yes. I hope you liked it as much as the other chapter.**

**To **** mimi-chan and aliling-chan – Yeah! Sorry about that. I was using the scottish vote as a back drop and didn't want to get into the politics too much but thank you for the praise.**

**To furrfurr – Thank you. I do try my best and your review tells me I'm doing something right.**

**To Guest – Your wish is my command.**

**To Yeshe Dawa – Thank you so much. This was a requested pairing and I did what I could with it. I'm so glad you liked it.**

**To Scarlet Phantom – Glad your enjoying your story. Did you think it would end up this long? And I hope you liked the alternative ending.**

**To Guest – You're absolutely right. I meant for Germany to mean that Scotland was a separate country and I've now changed 'not a country' to 'still part of the UK'. Thank you for pointing it out. And I've always thought of the Scotland character as being bad-tempered, ready for a fight but not abusive (Except when he bullied England when he was younger but you've read my head cannon about that in this story) and I like to stay as close to the character as possible.**

**To Lia – Once again, thank you. I never thought this would be as popular as it was. You guys rock.**

**To violetdemon – I'm glad you like it. As I never think of Scotland as a real sadist I would never write him that way. He has flaws but all the Hetalia characters do, none of them are prefect but that's why we love them. I hope you liked the alternative chapter.**

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**Author's note: I would like to say that I didn't take sides on the Scottish Independence Vote either before or after so please, no more political reviews. I would be every so grateful.**


End file.
